half of oneself
by helious
Summary: pretty much there are two girls in which one girls loves the other and the other one is mad at the one girl but in her own way she loves her and it's similar to Kannazuki no miko
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Rumi-chan! Take a look over here!" Miana-san called, waving her hand at me to come over there. I walked over to her.

"What is it?" I asked as I was looking over at her. She pointed down at the glass.

We both bent down to get a closer look, "Isn't that the cutest thing you ever seen?" She pointed down to it again. It was a cute little heart locket and you could choose a chain to go with it which I thought was cool.

"It's coming..." A man with long, black hair says as he looks over at his assistant. "I can sense it..."

"Can you make out how powerful it is?" His assistant asked with a straight face.

"I'm not sure... It feels pretty strong; I don't think the nakama can handle this." He was still looking at him.

"Do you think we'll have to awaken them?" His voice sounded weakened by the thought of this.

"We might have to... It'll be pretty tough..." He answers his assistant.

"That was the most fun I've ever had! Don't you think so, too?" I looked over at Miana. She yawned and looked over at me.

"Yep!" She nodded. "Man, what a day! I could sure do this again!" Miana added.

"That's good..!" I smiled at her. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Hey, do you want me to walk you home?" She asked as she stopped walking.

"Sure but, could we go somewhere first?" I answered as I turned around to see her.

"Umm... Okay!"

"Wow, this place is amazing!" She gazed up at the starry night sky. "Thank you!" She smiled back at me.

"Huh?!? Did you hear that?" I asked. I was looking at her as she walked towards me.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything..." She was still staring at me with a strange look.

"People screaming for help..." I replied.

"Is that what you heard?" She was standing next to me.

"Yeah..."I was still staring at her.

"Weird... Maybe it means something..." She walked closer to get a better look at our hometown from up here. "Huh! Did you see that?!?"

"What! What was it?" I ran next to her to see what it was that she was talking about.

"It looks like our town is being destroyed." We kept staring down below us.

"By what?" I asked.

"That's what we have to find out, come on!" She ran passed me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I started running after her. "Ahh! Owwe!" I fell flat on my face. "Do you think this is a good idea?" I got up as quickly as I could.

"Not really but, we got nothing better to do!" She stopped, I bumped into her. "Look at that!" She stared up at it. "It's huge!"

"Let's get out of here!" She shouted back at me.

"Good idea!" My voice shook with fear.

"Wake up the great offense and become the right fist!"

"I feel so strong... What is this feeling inside of me?" I opened my eyes. The beast turned its enlarged head to gaze at me. It raised its claw and tried to crush me but, I was to fast for it, I grabbed Miana and I jumped with her in my arms. 'I have to get her out of here... But, how?' I ran away from the large beast's claw.

I felt like I couldn't go on any more but, I had to for Miana's sake. "That's it!" I set Miana down in a safe place. A sword appeared in my right hand. "Prepare to die!" I charged in.

The claw came down too fast. I couldn't move. As I gazed up I thought, 'Is this the end?' I stood there in shock. I closed my eyes but, I felt something or someone carrying me. I could feel the wind on my face. "Wind?" I opened my eyes.

"Are you all right?" I blinked a few times.

"Umm... Y-yeah..." I looked up and saw a really pretty woman; she has blue eyes and long, blue hair. 'Her smile is so pretty...' I blushed.

"We better hurry up or that thing will destroy our town, right?" She winked at me.

"Umm... Right!" I nodded my head.

"All right then." She lowered my legs to the ground and she let go of me.

"Umm... What do we do?" I asked, still looking up at her face.

"You're the sword, right?" She asked, looking down at me.

"I don't know..." I answered.

"A sword popped out of your right hand, right?" She lifted my right hand.

"Yeah..." I looked at her crystal blue eyes.

"So, it could mean you're the sword..." She let go of my hand. "Have at it!" She jumped down.

"Wait! Mmm..." I moaned. I jumped down as well. 'W-what's that? Is that a shield?" I wondered.

"Please hurry!" She shouted back at me.

"Okay!" I replied still staring at her shield.

"I can't hold it much longer." She added still trying to hold it from crushing her.

'Umm... What should do I do?' I wondered. Without thinking, I ran up to it and jumped up in mid air. For some reason I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was facing away from the monster and I landed on my feet. Behind me, tiny fragments where in the air and then disappeared. I looked at my right hand and my sword went away.

I ran up to the woman. "Did I do well?" I looked up at her blue eyes.

She nodded, "You did better than I expected, how did you learn those moves?" She was looking down at me.

"Umm..." We heard clapping. I looked at the direction to where it was coming from.

"Very well done." He came from out of the shadows. "I was here the whole time." He smiled at us.

"Sensei," A young man ran to his side. "Are these people really them?" He asked. He has short brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a normal blue t-shirt and jeans.

"I hope so..." He was still staring at us with his blue eyes.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked, staring at the both of them. "And what was that creature?" I added to my previous question.

"It was summoned by kurai; they are very bad people like we could call them people..." He looked back at his assistant.

"I'm not really sure if they're a nakama or not..." The young man with the shorter hair said.

"Hmmm..." I was wondering the same thing. "But, if they are able to turn back into their normal form, they should be." The man looked back at us.

"Umm... How do we turn back to our normal selves?" I asked.

"Err... I'm not really sure myself..." He said.

"Man... You're quite helpful." I glared at him.

"Do we have to interact with each other to change back?" The girl with the blue hair asked.

"Something like that, I'm pretty sure you're right..." He rubbed his chin.

"Sensei, maybe those two have to kiss to turn back." He looked at us.

I turned my head to look at her. 'B-b-but she'd be my first kiss... And, I really don't want my first kiss to be with a girl, why thank you...' I thought to myself.

"Are there any other ways to change back?" I heard a loud noise like people were jumping in the air.

"Hello! I heard there was trouble here, do you guys need-" She looked around.

"Looks like they all ready got it..." The man standing next to her said.

"Excuse me, do you know of a way to turn back into normal, by any chance?" I asked.

"Umm... Sure, all yah haveta do is kiss yer partner." She smiled. My smile turned into a frown.

'Man... This sucks...'

"Well, since there's no trouble we'll leave! Just call if yah need us!!!" They jumped away.

"What if they're pulling our chain?" I looked over at the girl. She shook her head.

"I hardly doubt that." She walked up to me. "Looks like we have no choice." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"B-b-but, we're both girls!"

"If you have a problem with it... There's nothing I can do... Sorry. I guess if you don't want to turn back to your normal self, its fine with me." She turned and started walking away.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do so we'll be leaving as well." The men both walked away.

I looked at the girl and she was pretty far ahead. "Wait!" I ran after her. She stopped and turned around. I caught up to her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She was looking down at me. I nodded. "All right." She smiled at me.

"Umm... Wait..." She was all ready all most at the top of the stairs. She turned to look at me.

"What is it?" She was staring at me with her pretty blue eyes.

"Umm..." My face turned red. "You want to turn back to normal don't you?" I felt my face get even redder.

"Only if you want to..." She walked down to where I was. "Close your eyes." I stared at her for a moment and I closed my eyes. I felt her pull me closer to her and I felt her lips press against mine.

'I-I-I can't believe she didn't care if I was a girl or not!' I opened my eyes. I stepped back, "Y-y-you! I-I-I can't believe I have to be with you!" I pushed her out of my way and ran as fast as I could all the way home. I opened the door, walked in and closed it behind me. I pressed my back against the door.

'The person I have to be with is... My ex-friend...' I walked into my room and closed the door. I jumped on my bed and started crying.

"I never wanted her in my life again! I hate her!!!" I sobbed out loud. 'I'm never gonna save the world with her!' I thought in my head. 'Her name's Ketzuba, Hareki, she's the most popular girl in school, now. We used to be friends; the most best of friends in the whole entire world until she chose her stupid popular friends over me... That's why I hate her... It hurts to have someone rule over you especially in a good friendship...'I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to get ready for school, I did the normal routine as always; brush teeth, brush my hair, eat break fast, get my suite case and my mother hands me my packed lunch I thank her with a peck on the cheek and I'm outta there!

I got into the school and I sat in my desk. 'Good thing Ketzuba isn't in my homeroom...' I smiled happily to myself.

"Umm... Everyone, Ms. Ketzuba will be put into our homeroom as of tomorrow." I looked up at my homeroom teacher. "Oh, Ms. Yomitezu, I'll put you next to Mr. Watuzuyo and Ms. Ketzuba will sit next to you, Ms. Romitori."

'W-w-wha!!! S-she's gonna be in my homeroom and-and she's going to sit next to me.' I felt so pissed off. 'At least I can enjoy one day without her...' I put my head down.

When announcements were over and the bell rang I went to my next class. When we were friends we were so mad that we never had any classes together, but now I'm glad we don't. But, now she's in my homeroom!!! AHH!!! THAT PISSES ME OFF!!!

"Rumi-chan, I'm mad that we can't sit next to each other in homeroom any more... Anyway, do you know why they put your ex-friend next to you?" Miana sat next to me.

"Ms. Romitori, after class I want to have a word with you." Mr. Taicoma looked up at me from his desk.

"Umm... All right..." I looked at Miana. She shook her head.

"Poor you, you're having bad luck today." I nodded and put my head on my desk after class when everyone left we started talking.

"Uhhhmmm!" He cleared his throat. "I heard that your grandmother got into an accident." He said.

'Huh? No she didn't!' I sat there quietly.

"You must be going through a rough time anyway, since your uncle said you and Ms. Ketzuba are really close, we are putting her in all your classes. You're uncle said he was sick of you crying all night of not being in any of her classes so we decided to put her in all your classes as of tomorrow."

'W-w-wha-what!!!' I felt like punching him right in the face and I wanted to scream "You damn bastard! I hate her!!! I don't even want to be in the same presents with her!" But I didn't, "Is that all, Mr. Taicoma?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm really sorry for your trouble..." I walked to the door and closed it. "Wait." He opened the door. "Here's a hall pass." He handed it to me then the bell rang.

The day passed by very quickly and before I knew it, I was out the door and onto home. When I got home, I went into my room and I worked on my home work. I heard the door bell ring so; I went down stairs to see who was at the door. I opened the door. It was Miana.

"Come in." I smiled at her. She took off her shoes and put on the slippers by our door.

"Do you want to do homework together?" She asked. "I was on my way home and thought why don't we study together, today?" She smiled at me.

"Okay..." We went up into my room and I closed the door behind us.

"Man, I can't believe you had to talk to Mr. Taicoma, what did he have to say?" Miana asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it..." I muttered.

"Why not?" Miana asked. "Is it about Ketzuba?" She added to her question.

I nodded. "I hate her so much! Why did they put her in all my classes?!?"

"Ahh... Man... That sucks. Sorry, can't do anything about it. Hey, why did you two stop being friends anyway?" She asked.

"I really don't want to talk about that..." I looked away form her.

"Okay... I understand." I looked back at her and she smiled. "Hey, let's study!" We worked on our homework together and we studied for the big test next week. I showed her the stuff she didn't know how to do and she did the same for me.

"You know... I never had this much fun studying with anyone before; I guess it's just you!" We both laughed. We heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." I walked out of my room and I walked down the stairs. I walked up to the door and opened it and before I could do anything Ketzuba kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh?!? What was-"She grabbed my arm quickly and we started running.

"Sorry, we don't have any time for that." We kept on running.

"Let go of me!" I stopped running. "You know, I hate your guts and I'm not doing anything with you!" She turned her head to look at me.

"Let's put that behind us, our town needs our help!" She said still looking at me. She tried to run but, she couldn't.

"I'm not going to and you know it! I don't care if you turn me back or not, I'm not doing anything with you." I frowned at her.

"We really don't have time for this..." She sighed. "And, I can't do anything without you! You know you're my other half rather you like it or not! Unfortunately, we were meant to be together!" She yelled at me. "Get that through your thick skull!" She added.

'Man... It's hard to believe but, she's right...' I looked away from her. "You know, I'm not doing this for you!" I looked back at her. We started running again. 'Man... She pisses me off! I hate it when she's right!' "Hey!" She looked back at me. "You can let go of my hand." I said, looking at her.

"I don't trust you..." She looked a head of herself.

'What?!? What does she mean by that?' I wondered. She stopped running and I bumped into her.

"There it is." She was looking up at the creature. "I think it's larger than the other one..."

"Are you serous?" I walked beside her. I looked down at her hand and she was still holding onto me.

"Come on!" She ran after it. "Hey!" It looked down at us. She isn't scared at all, what the hell? This girl is messed up! She looked over at me. "I'm going to have to trust you, please help your town." She let go of me.

I grinned. "Heh... I'll make it cry for its mommy!" I charged in after it. "Hey, bastard! Wanna peace of me? Well, come on and get it!" I put in full power into my charge. I slashed it with my sword and it didn't do anything.

It sounded like it laughed. "Don't laugh you damn pig!" I yelled at it. 'Why did that happen? It didn't even do anything!' I looked over at Ketzuba. She ran over to me, her face looked worried.

"Why didn't it do anything?" I looked over at her. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's because there's something wrong between us, that's why our power is so weak." I looked at her face. "It's coming!" It growled and threw a building towards us.

"We can't dodge it..." She looked over at me. "We're too weak."

It all most hit us until she used her shield. "Hurry, you have to get out of here..." She all most dropped it on herself.

"But, what about you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's either you and me or just me, please go." I ran to her and kissed her cheek then I ran out from under there. It dropped on top of her. I felt like I was about to cry, I don't know why but, I am. Tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"You damn bastard! You're going to pay!!!" I charged in at it and I jumped into the air and in one slash, it had disappeared and shining, tiny fragments filled the air.

I ran back to where Ketzuba was and I slashed the building into tiny pieces. I found her and I put her into my arms. "Ketzuba... Wake up!" I shouted at her. My face was red and tears were streaming down my face. "Please... Wake up..." I looked down at her silently.

I pulled her closer to me and I closed my eyes and I kissed her. I opened my eyes and I was still kissing her. We turn back into our normal selves. I let go of our kiss.

"Hareki-chan, please... Wake up..." Her eyes started opening.

She started blinking a few times, "Are you okay, Rumi-chan?" I smiled and I gave her a big hug.

"I'm glad you're okay! I mean..." I stopped hugging her. And, I wiped my tears off my cheeks. "I still hate you!" I frowned down at her.

"That's okay..." She smiled up at me. She sat up. "The town's okay, right?" She looked over at me. I nodded. "Good." She hugged me. "Thank you." She smiled at me then she kissed my cheek.

"Come on! Stop it, you're killing me!" She got up and she held out her hand.

"Err... I'm fine..." I pushed her hand a little bit away from me and I got up.

It was the next day and she _**had**_ to be in all my classes.

I was sitting in my seat next to the window and Ketzuba sat next to me. I looked over at her.

I narrowed my eyes at her. She looked at me like she was going to say, "What did I do wrong, Rumi-chan?" and I would yell at her to call me by my last name. But we just sat there in silence.

After the announcements were finished the bell rang a little after ward. I got up and so did Ketzuba, we both walked to our next class. Mr. Taicoma told her to sit next to me and I rolled my eyes.

Then it finally hit lunch time, I sat at a table by myself a few minutes later Ketzuba was talking to her friend more like she was ignoring him and she walked by my table and she sat across from me.

"I need to talk to you... I wouldn't have sat at your table if I didn't have anything to talk to you about..." She whispered to me with one of her hands cuffed over one side of her mouth.

"What is it?" I took a sip of my milk tea and I sat it down next to my container of food.

"First of all this was all Rye's fault for having me in all of your classes and second of all Rye suggested you live with me for a while." I spit out my milk tea.

"What!" I said above a whisper. "There's no way I'm doing that." I leaned closer to her.

"Trust me, I told him all most the same thing as to what you just said. He said that it would be better than me going over to your house and telling you about our town being attacked so, Rye asked my father about it personally and he said its fine. You don't have to sleep in my room... But, I knew you might have a big issue with this whole idea."

I took another sip of my milk tea and sat it down, "I don't have a problem with that. I just don't want you to be waking me up in the middle of the night telling me we have to protect the town or something." I looked up at Ketzuba and she looked puzzled.

"Umm... Do you have a fever or something?" She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "There's no way the real Romitori would say that..." She took a sip of her iced tea.

"Well... Looks like you really don't know the real me..." She scratched her head.

"You're really scaring me, is it something you ate not ag-, Huh?" She got up and ran over to me and she grabbed onto my arm. "We have to go!" We started running in the hallways. She opened the door. We ran out and we kept on running.

Ketzuba slowly stopped running and so did I, "I don't think anyone will see us here..." She turned around and she kissed me. "Let's go." We started running again. I looked down at her hand.

"Hey, Ketzuba! You still don't trust me?" Her running turned into walking and then she stopped. "Huh? What's the matter?" She looked over at me and smiled.

"Nope, I still don't." Her grip got tighter. "Let's go, okay?" I nodded.

We ran some more and we stopped at a small clearing. "I swear I felt something right about here..." She looked around and a large thing as big as a tiger or a lion jumped out of the bushes and attack Ketzuba. My sword popped out in my right hand and I sliced its head off.

"Thank you..." She got up from the ground.

"That was too easy..." I looked over and saw a large monster that made two large buildings that was one-forth of its size fall down. "I had to say something..." I muttered.

"Wow... That looks about twice the size of yesterday's monster." Ketzuba was standing next to me. She looked over at me. "I'll try to protect you as best as I can..." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Kay'!" I charged at it. "Hey! I'm down here, you nasty bastard!" It had a large growl that nearly made our town have an earthquake. 'Oh! I made it pissed!'

"You think you can beat me, you weakling. Don't waste my time!" I stood there in shock.

'It can talk..!' I stared at it. 'Oh well! I have to save my town from beasts like this!' I jumped into the air and its claw came down twice as fast as the other two. I felt a barrier around me. I looked down and smiled. Ketzuba is protecting me. I felt so happy for some reason. I clenched onto my sword and I did a powerful kick and I sliced the beast in half! Before I knew it I was on the ground, my sword disappeared and tiny fragments were floating in the air.

"We did it!" Ketzuba ran up to me and hugged me. "You were so awesome!" She smiled at me.

"Ha! The next one won't be as easy as this one!" We looked up and saw a woman floating in mid air. "Humph!" She jumped away.

We walked into her house and it was silent and dark. "My father's on a business trip, so we'll be here by ourselves, does that bother you?" I shook my head. "All right..." She smiled at me. "You remember where the bathroom is, right?" I nodded.

"All right... Wait." She turned around and kissed me. "We forgot to do that... I'll be going to my room..."

I walked into the bathroom. "I remember this place... We used to take baths together when we were little." I smiled at the thought of our memories together. I shook my head. "I still hate her!" I took of my shirt and my skirt. I walked to the bath tub and turned on the water. I took off my under wear and bra and I went in. 'It feels so good to take a bath'. When I was done soaking, I grabbed body wash that was in my bag and I grabbed out my sponge. I started rubbing myself.

I heard a knock on the door. "What's the matter?" I called.

"I... Umm... Sense something really close by..." She said quietly.

I got up, "Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you..." I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself; I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Umm... I said I sensed something..." She was blushing. "That is-"I kissed her. We transformed and my towel fell off. "Umm..." She pointed down.

"Huh?" I looked down and I was naked. I covered myself and pushed her more outside and I closed the door. 'Oh my god... My heart's pounding so fast...' I put my hands where my heart is. "Huh... I left the towel outside..." 'I'm so embarrassed though! I don't want her to see me ever again!'

"Umm... Romitori, what about the, umm..."I grabbed some of my clothes and I quickly put them on. I opened the door. "Umm... I'm really,"

"Just don't say anything!" I walked passed her. "Where is it?" She walked up to me and hugged me. She started crying. "Huh?" I looked down at her.

"I'm really sorry... I really am..." She was holding onto me as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"It's fine..." I muttered. "But, I still hate you for what you said!" I added, glaring down at her.

"Thank you!" She kissed my cheek.

"Come on..! We're wasting enough time, where's the beast thing anyway?" I asked giving her a little shove.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked to the door and left. We started running, 'I-I really hate her...' I was looking in front of me, staring at her. 'I really don't get Ketzuba at all... She really doesn't have a problem with kissing me or anything... Actually, I think I never really had understood her even as childhood friends.' We stopped running.

"I sensed it somewhere in this area." She looked around and she looked back at me. "Do you see it anywhere?" She asked me. I pointed up. "It's like a falcon thing..." She was staring at it as it was flying toward us.

My sword popped out in my right hand. "Hey, you can trust me on this one." She looked over at me and I smiled at her. "I won't run away..." She let go of my hand.

'For some reason, at that moment in time... I felt like I understood her...' I charged in at it and I stopped running. It flown in at me with its peak pointing down at me.

It was going too fast for me to dodge it. When it all most hit me a barrier guarded me. I smiled at the sight of it. 'N-no! I hate her! Get it through your skull! You hate her; you don't like her, not one bit!' I pointed my sword at it and I jumped up.

I slashed it twice and I landed on my feet. I looked at it and it looked like it was before I had attacked it. It laughed this horrid laughter of it's and it looked like it grinned in pleaser.

'Damn! I hate it when it does that!' I stared at the bird like creature with my angry glare.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. "Either it's really strong or you have an issue with us..." She pulled me closer to her.

'M-m-my heart's pounding so fast.' She moved her lips closer to mine and kissed me. 'B-b-but won't we change back?' We stopped kissing. 'S-she didn't change back...'

"I know you're wondering why we didn't change back but, I'll explain later..." She smiled down at me. She let go of me, "Have at it."

I ran at it and I stabbed it in the back and I used my foot to take my sword out from it. My feet touched the ground and I turned my head to see what damage I had done to it. It looked pretty weak after that stab. I ran up to the thing and I slashed its head off.

'My heart still is pounding from when she kissed me...' I looked back at her and my sword disappeared. She ran towards me and jumped into my arms.

"You were so good!" She kissed my cheek.

"Come on! You always piss me off by doing this kind of crap..." I glared at her.

"So, you don't want me to do this again? But, I like praising you." She smiled up at me.

'Her smile always gets me every time...' I let go of her. I was still looking at her.

"Damn!" A woman banged her fist on the arm of the chair. "How the hell are they killing them so easily?!?"

"Miss. Laurel, they, you all ready know..." She looked down.

"Get your brother to summon this next monster! He does it much better than you!" The woman snarled at the younger girl.

"Y-yes ma'am!" The young girl scurried away.

"Man... I really messed up my clothes..." I heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" I heard Ketzuba's soft voice from behind the door.

"Umm... Sure!" She opened the door, she walked in and she closes the door behind her. She walks over to where I'm sitting and she sits next to me.

"I wanted to tell you about that one kiss... The reason why we didn't change back was because there was a moment in which we felt connected or in love with each other." She explained.

"W-w-what? You know there isn't a moment in time where I ever loved you!" I shouted at her.

"Anyway... I wanted to tell you, tomorrow Rye and Reko wanted to see you and me and they wanted to fill you in as much as possible." I stared at her.

"Why you, they want to fill me in..." I glared at her.

"I need to train to be stronger to protect you..." She smiled at me. "We better go to bed before you might sleep in tomorrow..." She patted my head. And, she walked by the door. "Have a good nights rest." She smiled, walked out and she closed the door behind her.

"Mmm..." I glared at the door. 'I hate being her pair or whatever... It sucks...' I quickly laid my back against the bed which made it bounce. 'I think I'll just go to bed.'

I moved over to the pillows, I put my head on the pillow; I pulled the covers over my body and up to my chin. I closed my eyes. 'Man... I had a very busy week... Good thing tomorrow's Sunday...'

Soon, I fell fast a sleep and it was morning. I felt a bright light hit my face which made my eyes open a little. "Mmm..." I moaned.

"Raise and shine, sleepy head." Ketzuba looked over and me with a smile on her face. "I let you sleep until the sun all most went down, come on! Get your butt up!" She pulled the covers off me.

"Mmm..." I rolled over. "Let me sleep for another hour." I said as I closed my eyes.

I heard her sigh, "Nope, I let you sleep enough!"

"But, today's Sunday..." I moaned. "My day off, a time to," I stopped and I fell fast asleep.

"Man... You're so hopeless." She put her hand on her forehead. I felt someone climb on top of me. I felt it tickling me. I tried to push it away but, it was too strong.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I pushed her head away from me.

"I all most forgotten how to wake you up." She smiled to herself. "All right, you need to brush your teeth and get dressed."

"I really dislike you!" I walked passed her and went into the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush, I put some of my tooth pasted on the bristles and I brushed my teeth. "What are you looking at?!?" I looked over at her with my tooth brush in my mouth.

"No-nothing!" She waved her hands in front of her. "I was on my way to make lunch." She walked passed the door way and she headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes and I continued to brush my teeth. I walked into the guest room and I took out clothes to wear. I got up and I closed the door. I walked to my clothes on the bed and I changed into them.

I walked into the kitchen. "I'm ready..." I sat down in a chair by the table.

"I'm just starting lunch so; it'll take it thirty minutes or so until it's done." She said, still working on lunch. I got up and I looked over her shoulder.

"Whatcha makin'?" I asked, still looking over her shoulder. It looked like she was cutting up bread.

"Sandwiches," She was still cutting them. "And, some side dishes to go with it." She added.

"Really?" It looked like I was observing her. "Do you want me to help?" I looked up at her. She stopped cutting for a minute and she grabbed carrots.

She looked over at me. "Just sit there and look cute for me, okay?" She smiled at me.

"Huh?!? You gotta be kidding!" I stood there shocked that she said that. "Ketzuba, you're really weird..." I walked over to the table and I sat on top of it.

I watched her open the bag of carrots and she washed them off in a bowl. Then, she started cutting the wet carrots.

"You sure you don't need any help? You know, many hands make light work is the saying." I said still staring at her. She stopped cutting again.

She looked over at me. "I'm fine..." She smiled. "I can do it myself." She looked at the carrots and she started cutting again.

I grabbed a fork off of the table and I put it in my mouth. I stared at the window; I saw little kids having ice cream together and they were laughing side by side while they were walking. Soon, I couldn't see them any more. 'It kind of reminds me of when Ketzuba and I were when we were little...' The thought of that made me sad.

"Hey, Ketzuba... Why did you say that?" I was still staring out the window. "You know, when we stopped being friends..."

I heard a noise come from her and she started crying, I got off the table and the fork was in my hand. I saw blood coming from her finger. I grabbed her hand and I put her finger in my mouth.

"I never wanted you to ask that question..." Her face turned red. "I'm sorry but, I'm not going to tell you why..." She looked away from me.

I sucked on her finger a little more and I took her finger out of my mouth. I let go of her hand and I quietly took out a box. I took out a band aid and I took it out of its wrappings. I held her hand with one of my hands and I put the band aid on her cut.

I let go of her hand and she put it to her side. "Why... Won't you tell me..?" I finally spoke, looking up at her.

"I... Just don't want to..." She was still looking away from me.

"Why? I should know the reason why your other friends were more important than me!!! I've been mad at you for so long! It feels like I've been mad at you for my whole life!!!" I yelled at her.

"I chose them because I felt that I could talk to them more easily... And..." She stopped talking.

"And?" I was still looking at her. 'Don't tell me that's it? She could have told me that...' "Okay, it's probably I got annoying and you spent too much time with me and it's time to tell her to stick it..." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"No... I just felt, that we really didn't understand each other..." She looked really sad, like she was about to cry.

"But, you knew you understood me quiet well! If I didn't say something you knew there was something wrong... And, you could always tell anything from what I did or said... But... I couldn't..." I fell to my knees.

"I always wanted to understand you as much as you did for me but... I never... Could..." I added. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Ketzuba knelt down on her knees and she held me close to her chest. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. She put her chin on my head. "I still hate you, idiot..." I sobbed.

"I know..." She answered. She started rubbing my back.

"Rye and Reiko... They need to see us... Right?" I asked pulling away from her. She nodded her head.

"You all right? You still look a little tired..." Ketzuba asked as I yawned.

"I don't know why I'm tired; I pretty much slept all day..." I yawned again.

"Well, I remember when we were little you almost always slept in and it was such a hassle getting you up in the morning for school and you almost made me late several of times..." She sighed.

"You make everything much better, you know that?" I glared at her.

"You're welcome..." She giggled. We continued walking to Rye's place. "We're almost there..." She looked over at me.

"What? I didn't ask anything..." I stared at her. "Man, I keep on yawning!" I whined.

"Geez, what time did you go to bed?" We stopped passing houses and now we were in a forest.

"A little bit after you told me to go to bed..." I answered walking a little bit behind her.

"I would've gotten up that late only if I went to bed at like 5 or so..." She said continuing walking.

"But, that would only be 6 hours of sleep, you're such an adult!" I gave her a little push from her back. She started giggling with her hand covering her mouth.

"That's it..." We stopped walking. It looked like a normal house but, more of those olden day ones, if you know what I mean. Such as, the roof color was red and most of its poles that were keeping the roof up were also red and it had one more color which was a golden color that made it look cool.

"Wow... It's so cool..." I said with my mouth a gaped.

She looked over at me, "Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. We walked inside and it was empty, nothing but walls and a floor. I looked over at Ketzuba.

"Well... You ladies certainly took your time getting here..."Rye exclaimed. He slid the door behind him.

"Please ladies, take a seat." He gestured us to sit down but first Reko got us cushions to sit on and he also got one for Rye.

"Well then..." He said, taking a seat. "Ketzuba-san, could you go with Reko and let me explain to Ms. Romitori." He smiled at her. She got up silently and left with Reko.

"All right, I will fill you in as much as I can." He grinned at me. "What would you like to know?" He questioned me.

"What don't I want to know?" I asked.

"I asked first, is there anything you need me to explain before I get started..?" I shook my head. "All right, first you would like me to explain how your kind came to be, am I right?" I nodded.

"It all starts way back when a man named Eon wanted to protect our world. But, unfortunately he was paralyzed and couldn't do much to help this planet. So, one day he experimented and then after a while the chemicals took effect soon he was able to walk and could do things other people couldn't do he used that power to create you, the nakama. Unfortunately, he used the last of this power to create the last of this race. He grew weak with the lack of power but he had a strong will. He had us to protect him until he passed away." He looked down.

"About the kurai..." He started. He cleared his throat, "Well, I used to fight against them. They are evil summoners who want to pretty much turn our world into the darkness that dwells inside their souls. I used to fight them myself but, since my pair has passed... I could no longer be of service to my master and I failed him miserable..." He stood up.

"There isn't much more... You need to train, to be stronger. Reko shall aid you with that as soon as he comes back." Rye walked away.

'His pair died? That has to be rough... Poor guy...' I watched him walked away. I got up and I looked over. I saw Reko.

"Are you ready, miss?" Reko looked up at me.


End file.
